


A Lot of Things Are Thicker Than Water

by Arsenic



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas loves his brother, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Things Are Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azewewish (Brenda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



Doug wakes early the morning after his wedding. He slips from bed quietly, so as not to wake Anne. He walks barefoot out onto the front lawn to breathe. Marriage or no, it's been a long twenty-four hours and everything that was a problem yesterday is still a problem today.

He hears the trampling of grass behind him and looks over his shoulder to see TJ coming out to meet him. Part of Doug wants to tell him to fuck off. He loves TJ, he does. And he's more relieved than he can say that he's still with them. But Doug has spent his entire life playing second fiddle to TJ's problems. And just now, when he's got some serious ones of his own, TJ is not really who he wants around.

But instead of talking, TJ just stands there for a bit, letting Doug try and sort out some of his own thoughts. Mostly he wants mom to forgive him, just once, for not being perfect. She has such endless patience for TJ's imperfection, but when it comes to Doug, the smallest crimes are the largest boulders. Not that this was small, he gets that, but neither are TJ's, and somehow they are met with sympathy, not anger.

When TJ does talk, what he says is, "Sorry."

Doug frowns. "Was I thinking aloud?"

TJ laughs, a short, cut-off sound. "No, I was apologizing for letting the family crash your elopement, but I'm guessing from that you're pissed?"

Doug rubs his face. He's really not on top of his game. "Nah, just thinking."

"Dougie," TJ says, the question in his voice.

"I fucked up yesterday."

TJ's silent for a long moment before he says, "Well, I feel that was long overdue, but I can see how it's maybe cataclysmic for you."

"Oh fuck you," Doug says, but he can hear the amusement in his own voice. It's fair of TJ, he knows it, and that's the worst part. "Mom didn't feel it was overdue."

"Yeah, well, the problem with mom is that sometimes she still thinks of us as a matched set. My crimes are yours, no more room for you to commit any."

"That work with my accomplishments?" Doug asks wryly.

TJ grins, but it's lopsided. "Not that matched."

And just like that, some of the anger, the jealousy is lanced. Doug puts a hand to TJ's shoulder, but TJ uses their closeness to pull Doug into a hug. Doug tightens his hold and murmurs, "Don't apologize for last night. I was glad you were there."

"Love you, Dougie."

Doug's heard the words from TJ so many times, but usually when he's drunk or high or in need of a favor. He drinks in the words, quiet and sincere, and says, "Yeah, love you too, Teej."


End file.
